


Jim's-Sebastian's Flashbacks previous and Post "The Reichenbach fall"

by FFreakshow



Series: Every Game You Play [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Flashback, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Moriarty Returns, Moriarty's Web, Moriarty's death, POV Jim Moriarty, POV Sebastian Moran, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Sniper - Freeform, The Reichenbach Fall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFreakshow/pseuds/FFreakshow
Summary: This is part of the "Every game you play" series. The purpose of this is  to create an accurate context and introduction for this special character that Moffat didn’t incorporate on the series. This is Sebastian Moran. These chapters will tell his and Jim's side of the story. (will be specified)





	1. Never Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These "flashbacks" are some kind introduction for Sebastian Moran. They're supposed to be read right after finishing chapter 3 and before chapter 4 "It already started" from the "Every breath you take" series, but whatever floats your boat ;D

 

 

Five Years Ago

Location: Beaconsfield, Buckinghamshire –

One of Moriarty’s hideouts.

Time: 07:01 AM

 

-“WHAT?! What do you mean no? You said I was in! Don’t tell me you just changed your mind”-Sebastian Moran blurted out loudly. Never taking his eyes off the black haired man in front him. He was fuming

-“Calm down Seb. If you don’t lower your voice I might have to gag you”- James Moriarty said softly - “but I forgot you like that”- He continued, giving the blond man a flirtatious smirk

-“Cut it out. I’m serious.

You want me out of this, so you’re sending me away? And you won’t even tell me where you are going to meet. What the fuck Jim?”- The man raised his voice once again

-“Seb, I told you to calm down”- Moriarty said shutting his eyes –“I know what I’m doing. Besides, this is only a precaution. This way you’re out of everyone’s sight. Well, maybe not out of Mycroft’s, that ship may have sailed”- He opened his eyes again as his voice went into a high falsetto at the end of that sentence.

-“Yeah, because the second most dangerous man in London needs to hide and be protected like a little bi-”

-“Uh, Uh. Watch your language Tiger”- Moriarty interrupted him and after a pause, continued -“You know I hate repeating myself. Do you really want me to do it?”

-“Oh, pardon my fucking language. And would you, please?”- Sebastian snorted, sarcastically while raising a hand.

Jim’s face fell into an expressionless mask, putting his hands together on the desk and following with his gaze Sebastian’s every move. The man looked like a caged tiger. Furious and impatient, moving back and forth

-“Come here”- Jim ordered. His voice was soft, but threatening

Sebastian hated when his boss put on that mask, but he never stopped obeying.

-“On the desk”

Sebastian got on the desk on his knees, facing him.

Jim grabbed Sebastian by the collar.

-“This is between _Sherlock_ and _me_. It has always been _our_ game. And yes, I did include you once, but not anymore. So you can’t stop complaining and acting like a jealous bitch now, or leave” 

There it was again. "The game". Sebastian couldn’t help but to feel hurt by Jim’s words.

He put himself together. He was used to Jim’s mood swings, but never knew when to expect them.

-“Jim”- Sebastian whispered, keeping his intense gaze fixed on the Irish man -“I’m worried about you. That’s all I care about. You”

Jim let him go, but waited for him to finish.

-“Did you ever consider this might be a set up? You said it yourself; the detective might be your equal so what if he pulls something you don’t expect him to do?,”-He took a deep breath and then continued –“Tell me. What happens next? On one hand I feel you might be in danger and on the other… I’m afraid you’re never satisfied”

Jim kept examining his face for a while as he noticed Sebastian looked genuinely concerned. His eyes started to shine again and his expressionless mask fell off once he gave the blond man that smile made him feel weak.

-“Oh, basher”- He slowly got up and then leaded his hand to Sebastian’s cheek.

The sniper wasn't sure if it was the right moment, but he couldn't help himself so he daringly took Jim's hand on his own and gently kissed it. His fear turned into surprise seconds later when he realized it was the first time his boss didn't jerk his hand away nor did he show a disgusted expression on his face, as he looked up to meet his gaze.

-"Just do as I say and I'll be back in a few days. Get onthe plane and once you reached the destination, wait for me"- Jim said softly. His large dark eyes were so focused on Sebastian's it seemed he was trying to hypnotize him, and apparently it worked.

-"Okay"- Sebastian sighed in resignation. He knew he could never change his mind.

He was Jim's best man: unconditionally Loyal, a formidable assassin, tough, and despite his harsh expression, Sebastian is a really handsome man 

They were the most dangerous men in London and they worked together. Unfortunately for him, this wasn't enough. 

Although Sebastian Moran was strong and had unerring instincts when it came to hunting his prey or protecting his boss, he lacked his astucity and for this reason, he wasn't an adequate to "play the game".

The game he hated so much. But everything was coming to an end, and his was waiting for it happen, but after a few minutes of silence, he realized Jim wasn't as happy as he expected him to be about his "play date" with the detective, as Sebastian called it. The man was completely unreadable, but he was sure his boss seemed... disappointed?

-"You're going to love Positano."- Jim finally broke the silence.

He watcheds as Jim's expression went from disappointment to boredom. Opening a drawing, he took the FN Browning GP-35 he kept in there and Sebastian's eyes widened as he watched he played with the gun.

-"You said you’re not going to shoot him"

Jim decided to ignore the man standing behind him

-"The wine, Oh, you’re gonna love that too"- He said walking away from Sebastian and refusing to meet his gaze

-"Jim” Sebastian approached him and carefully grabbed him by the shoulders, stopping him in mid-pace.

The Irish man froze and then slowly turned to face the sniper. -“I won’t”- he finally answered

-“Then wh-”

-“Just in case”- Jim interrupted him crudely.

Sebastian wasn’t convinced by this answer, but it would be ridiculously unwise of his boss to show up unarmed, considering what he just told him.

-“So, are we clear?”

-“Yes, boss”

After this, Sebastian left the room and went to his to prepare his suitcase. They were going to be a long time away and he had to bring all the equipment they needed.

Hours later, Jim was gone. He hated saying goodbye, so Sebastian was planning on text him once he got to the airport.

On his way, His phone vibrated. It was Jim.

 “Are you there yet?”

“Close. Are you?”

Jim didn’t answer.

Minutes later, he was about to reach his destination, but before the car got any closer to the Jet, Jim finally answered:

“Don’t cry, Basher. Don’t you fucking dare.”

 

A sudden feeling of angst made Sebastian’s eyes water and his stomach twist

-“Stop. Stop the car!”- He screamed at the driver. “Turn around. London, Now!”

-“But sir, the boss was cl-”

-“I DON’T CARE. Just do it, NOW!”- Sebastian demanded, interrupting the driver. The Man hesitated for a moment, but did as he was told.

The sinking feeling started to take over the sniper when Jim ignored his calls.

It was a set up. The fucking detective gave Jim to his brother. Or maybe even worst… Someone changed his mind.

How didn’t he see this coming? He’s been working for/with this man long enough to know he could lose him over the hit of the moment, If he was extremely bored or disappointed. He was right before.

Jim never told him where he was going to meet Sherlock, so he called the sniper in charge of the operation, the one who was supposed to kill John.

-“Where’s Jim?” -he demanded as soon as the man picked up the phone

-“The boss told us not to tell you or anyone about his location”

-“Tell me now, Roscoe, or I’ll fucking kill you”-

-“Sorry. Can’t. Gotta go now”-

-“Hang up on me now and your mom, your daughter and _even your dog_ dies”- Sebastian deadpanned.

It only took that to get the answer he needed

“St- St Bartholomew’s Hospital, Sir”

He hang up and instructed the driver.

-“For fuck’s sake Jim. Pick up, Pick up the damn phone!”- He repeated multiple times

Once they were getting closer to the Hospital, Sebastian decided to get out the car and run, since traffic wasn’t making it any easier. He run like he never did before.

He made it to Bart’s front. There was blood, so much blood on the sidewalk, but there was no way of knowing if it was Sherlock’s or Jim's

“It has to be him. The detective jumped after all”- he whispered to himself.

His heart was beating violently against his ribcage as he got inside the hospital and reached the emergency stairs.

He opened the last door. There was no one there. He started walking impatiently all over the place, until he saw it.

A big pool of blood on the floor and what appeared to be little pieces of… a brain?

Sebastian froze but he forced himself to scream: “Show’s over Jim! You really exceeded any expectations this time. We can leave now!” – He said laughing weakly and shaking his head. He still expected Jim to show up

-“C’mon  Jim. We have a plane to catch. Aren’t you going to spank me for disobeying?”- Tears pouring down his face.

He froze again and seconds later he hit the floor on his knees, hard in Jim’s pool of blood

-“Jim? Please, Jim. PLEASEE!”-

 

He’s Gone.  He thought Mycroft probably sent someone to take his body, like he sure did with Sherlock’s.  He couldn’t even savor his death now.

He knew Mycroft wanted Jim locked or dead. He finally got what he wanted, but he paid the prize too

Jim is dead and he couldn’t do anything to save him. He ignored his instincts and wasted precious time. He failed to protect the one living person he cared about.


	2. "Grief: The Five Stages"

Months after Jim’s death, Sebastian still felt numb. He _accepted_ the consulting criminal was dead the moment the sniper who was supposed to kill John told him that even when he couldn’t see Bart’s rooftop from his spot, he heard a gunshot and immediately received a text saying the boss was dead, but he still had to carry on if Sherlock didn’t jump.

The ex-colonel still took care of all the unfinished businesses he could during this time and that’s how he learned Jim had everything planned from the very beginning. Roscoe, the sniper, wasn’t in charge of the operation after all, someone else was making the calls and letting everyone else know what was happening on that bloody rooftop. He also found out there was more people involved, but didn’t have an idea of how many. Jim considered all the possible scenarios and had a plan even in the case he killed himself, which made Sebastian feel sick and awfully _depressed_ , so he spent most of his nights being drunk, which lead him to get into bar fights a little too often and he ended up killing a guy…or five in consequence. After a couple of months he understood he didn’t want Jim’s efforts to keep him in the shadows to go to waste so he stopped his drunken killing sprees. He wasn’t an emotional creature, but the Irish man was the exception and he was going to be loyal to him even if he was no longer here.

Since his body was never recovered, and none of his men knew what happened with it, he considered all the possible ways Jim could’ve possibly faked his death, but he wasn’t as smart as his boss, so none of his ideas seemed to make any sense at the end. Besides, Jim would’ve told him, right? This question discarded all possible answers, concluding his _bargain_ stage and sending him to stage four:

After eight months that felt like an eternity, he was feeling better and had still handled Moriarty’s criminal web, but things started to take an unexpected twist. Someone was trying to dismantle the web and was definitely succeeding.

-“Are you 100% sure that’s him?!”

-“Yes sir. These pictures don’t lie”

-“That bastard son of a bitch!” Sebastian screamed with unmeasurable **_anger_**. Sherlock was alive; he fooled Moriarty and found a way to survive the fall.

-“How is this possible? The sniper said he saw him jump!”

-“I- I don’t know sir. If Roscoe said he Jumped, he probably did”

Anger.

If this bastard was alive, he had to make him pay for Moriarty’s death.

Finally after planning and waiting for long six months, he was ready. Ready to Kill Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock already dismantled half of Moriarty’s criminal network but he wasn’t going to let him get away with this too, so Sebastian traveled to Glasgow.

Avenging Jim’s death in the city he used to like so much felt almost romantic.

Feeling the chaos and mayhem in the air, Sebastian entered to the cleaning service van where his men were waiting for him.

-“He’s right there. He took one of our regular customers, just like we anticipated.”

-“Alright. He’s mine now”

Sebastian got out the van, carrying his Barret.50 with him and quickly got inside the abandoned building in front of the place where Sherlock was. He examined the place to find the perfect spot, but once he found it, he didn’t feel satisfied. Everything was already in place, but even if he knew he wasn’t going to miss the shot, this wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of being the last thing the detective could see, so packed the sniper rifle again and rushed to the van. He took a gun from one of his men.

He run and impatiently headed toward the entrance.

There was only a concrete wall separating him from Sherlock now. He could hear him interrogating the man while hitting him once in a while.

He was about to open the door, but just when he was about to turn the doorknob, he felt someone; A man was covering his mouth while other two struggled to carry him outside the building.

Sebastian realized these were _his_ men, but he soon fell unconscious after one of them injected him “something”.

***

He woke up feeling the sunlight on his face. His vision was blurry but he still tried to scan the big room around him as he heard the sound of waves crushing close to the room.

-“Where the fuck am I?” He asked to nobody, yet he got an answer

-“New hideout. Do you like it? it's my version of The Island of the dead”

Sebastian’s heart leapt as soon as he recognized the Irish accent on that voice. His eyes focused on the blurry figure in front of him, becoming clearer and clearer every step the small man in front of him took towards him.

-“Long time no see, tiger. Tell me, did you miss me?”- James Moriarty said playfully with both hands in his pockets

The sniper gasped loudly in surprise. His eyes widened, mind and heart racing

“Hm? Is that a yes?”- Jim broke eye contact as he continued pacing the room–“ You know, I must tell you. You’ve done a remarkable job so far, honey, but it’s ove-” Jim was suddenly interrupted by Sebastian’s sudden move, aggressively pinning him down and then remained completely stiff under the blond man on top of him.

Sebastian examined Jim’s face, touching it and then running his fingers through his dark hair and all over his body, and then he froze for a moment in absolute disbelief

-“As fierce as always, Huh?”- Jim said with a mischevious grin. –“I really thought you wanted to know what the hell happened, but well”- He added, finishing with sing-song tone

-“It really is you”- Sebastian whispered feeling numb, but he managed to put himself together and before Jim could say a word, he slapped the man under him, hard.

Jim smiled as looking at the man on top of him with dead eyes

–“A slap! Seriously Basher?” –his eyes challenged the man to do more.

Sebastian felt tempted to punch him harder and harder. Probably until see him bleeding, but resisted the urge, instead, he violently grabbed him by the collar -“You were dead! This can’t be happening. You’re were dead!. Jim would have never done this to me. He would’ve never let me think he was dead!”

 ** _Denial_**. Jim was clearly expecting this. He softened his expression as his pale hand reached Sebastian’s face.

-“One year and four months”- Sebastian managed to say almost breathless –“Why didn’t you tell me?!”

-“And twenty four days, but who’s counting?”- Jim kept mocking the sniper

-“You made me believe you were dead, this ENTIRE time!”- Sebastian was immensely angry, but he felt his eyes water. He didn’t know how to feel. Of course he was angry, but he was equally happy to see Jim was alive. His let his tears flow freely -“Why didn’t you tell me?!

Jim glanced at the blond man for a few moments before answering.

-“Because honey, the only way two can keep a secret is if one them is dead”- the Irish man whispered moving away from the sniper’s grasp as he slowly tried to get up. -“Well, technically, twenty two can keep a secret, including me, but I was dead so I don’t count”- His smile stretching over his teeth in his Cheshire cat grin.

.-“Wait”-Sebastian clenched his fists in anger, getting white rather quick.-“Are you seriously telling me that there were other twenty one motherfuckers who knew you were alive but I didn’t?!”

-“Language, Basher.”- Jim said rolling his eyes. He sighed and continued: “Yes. Mycroft wasn’t going to buy it if he saw you were just going on vacation. Besides, don’t get me wrong dear, but you gotta admit your acting skills suck, but don’t worry. Your other many talents make up for it”- He finished the sentence with a playful smirk.

-“I can’t. I can’t believe this. You have no idea how I felt when I thought- when I thought you were dead! You let me cry and grief over you!”

-“And you’re crying again. By the way, what did I tell you about that?”

-“You’re the worst.”- Sebastian snapped and rushed to the door, trying to leave the room, but Jim stopped him by putting his hand on the door in front of him.

-“Out of my way. I don’t want to see you”

-“Liar”- Jim purred. He was so close Sebastian could feel his breath on his neck. Seconds later his free hand started wander down his back, making the blond man shiver.

-“Get away from me! I don’t want you to touch me”- he said clenching his teeth

-“Really? since when? Correct me if I’m wrong, but I remember your eyes begged me to do it before.”- Jim said softly, spinning Sebastian around so he could face him and then continued. The Sniper froze

–“Besides, we both know you’re way stronger than me. You could push me away any moment, so why haven’t you?”- His eyes were piercing Sebastian’s.

The taller man remained still. Did Jim know about how he felt? -“You- You know? How did you-”- He stopped. It was pointless. Of course he knew all along. He knew he could see right through him even if he couldn’t feel, James Moriarty could always read people like a book.

-“Well, Well”- Jim started pacing around the room. –“You never made any effort to hide it, you know? You kept staring when you thought I was asleep and showed clear signs of jealousy once in a while. I’m the one’s who’s disappointed, Sebastian”

The blond man was at complete loss of words. Jim continued

-“You know, I thought you knew this was just business”

-“STOP. Please, just stop”- He finally managed to say. –“It doesn’t give you the right to do this, James! I was supposed to be your best man, how could you do this to me? ME!. This is cruel even for you!”

-“It was for the best. They got to me, but I couldn’t let them get to you. It was the best way”

Sebastian shook his head and laughed. –“So you’re saying you did it for me?”

-“No. I did it for myself, Sebastian”- Jim deadpanned -“But I wasn’t going to leave you behind”

-“Why? Because you got sentimental about your pet? Fuck you, you did it anyway”

“Sentimental? Don’t be stupid. Although you really are my best man”

There was a long pause between both men until Sebastian decided to broke the silence

-“Why are you telling me now? After all this time?”

-“Because you were about to ruin the fun for me. Permanently”

-“Of course”- Sebastian snorted with a fake laugh looking obviously hurt. –“So if it wasn’t because I was going to kill that arrogant prick, you’d still let me think you’re dead”

-“Not really. I told your men, well. My men, to tell me exactly what you were up to, but I got the message too late”

-“Clearly not late enough” – Sebastian said bitterly

-“Anyway. I planned on telling you long ago, but Sherlock got me busy beyond the grave. Although it’s better if we let him get away with this for now. With everything”- Jim said as he started walking around the room.

-“So we let him destroy everything we’ve worked for the past years?”

-“Well, at least we let him think that’s what he’s doing”

-“I’m not following”

-“I know Sebs, there’s plenty of time to explain, but I have the feeling that’s not exactly what you want me to do right now”- Jim’s deep eyes were already absorbing the taller man in front of him.

Sebastian knew Jim was manipulating him, but he didn't care. He walked closer and slowly cupped the consulting criminal’s face, but stopped as he was asking for permission to do something else

-“Ca- Can I?”

-“I don't know. Maybe. But before I decide it, there’s some things you need to know now. Things changed, dear. We need to be ready for when the time comes and I need to know that you’re willing to whatever it takes. I need you to give me your word”

Sebastian suddenly lost any interest in knowing what his boss was talking about, only focusing on the clasp of the Irish man’s belt, eyes filled with desire

-“Well?”

-“hmm?”

-“Are you even listening to me?”- Jim chuckled.

-“Yes, but I really missed you” – his voice thick with lust as he placed his hands on Jim’s waistband

-“What? Stop- stop that and listen!”- Jim slapped Sebastian’s hands away –“I’ll leave right now if you don’t tell me you give me your word, Sebastian”

-“No, don’t go! I couldn’t stand it if you leave me again”- Sebastian’s heart leapt, immediately feeling himself panicking at the thought of Jim leaving again.

-“Then you give me your word? You’re willing to do whatever it takes?”- He smiled cruelly

-“You know I do Jim. I’d do anything for you, anything. Just- just don’t leave”

-“Good” Jim’s smile only got wider after hearing the answer he expected

-“You know? I can do more than one thing at the time, in case you forgot”- Sebastian said while starting to remove Jim’s belt buckle, unable to control himself any longer

Jim rolled his eyes and jerked the sniper's hands away once again.

-“Woah, you're quite hungry, aren’t you? Although I’m not judging you know. You didn’t get laid not even once since I was gone. ooor did you?”- He asked in a sing-song tone.

-“What? No! of course not!”- Sebastian focused again, feeling utterly offended by the question

-“I was dead. I wouldn’t blame you If you -”- Sebastian cut him with a rough kiss and by putting his arms around his waist before he could move or say another word

-“Okay, I guess we could talk later”- Jim managed to say after pulling away from Sebastian's desperate embrace. He knew sniper wasn’t going to let him go anytime soon.

-“You owe me, Jim. And don’t you think I’m letting you go again and leave me behind, you heartless bastard”

-“I don’t owe anything, at least not to you. But I guess I shouldn’t have taken this long to tell you”

-“Yeah, a fucking note would’ve been nice”

Jim just gave him a wicked smiled and decided to give Sebastian what he was asking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: In case you were wondering, the answer is yes. I inverted the stages of grief.


	3. Nothing but business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim's Point of view.   
> Next chapter is the last chapter of these flashbacks, when Jim finally tell us what happened that day at Bart’s rooftop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think :)

Location: Unknown

Time: 07.43 AM

Next morning, Moriarty woke up before Sebastian did. 

The Irish man wrinkled his nose and curled his lips in disgust when he noticed the blond man still had an arm wrapped around him, so he carefully freed himself from the other’s man grasp, walking to the bathroom. He needed a shower.

Of course he knew there were other ways to get Sebastian do what he wanted, but threatening him would prove futile, especially considering how much his men trusted the sniper now that he’s been the one dealing with more than a half of his network after “his death”, So fucking him was definitely the most effective way to manipulate him since pissing him off would be immensely stupid.

The dark haired man got in the shower and closed his eyes, feeling the heat of the water touching his skin. Minutes later, he was back in the room again, silently watching through the mirror the panic on Sebastian’s face as he realized he wasn’t next to him.

“Poor naive and **_stupid_** Sebastian”- Jim thought.

This is exactly one of the things that disgusted him the most about humanity. _Affection._ Actually, any display of emotions _._ People were such liabilities _, burdens_. It sickened him to think there was someone wanting to get so close to him and that this person was his best man.

Jim didn’t care when it started but as he said before, he knew about Sebastian “feelings” for him, but this couldn't be anything beyond sexual desire. What a basic human being.

The thing is that, Ironically, and despite of the flirtatious and sexually driven nature he showed to most people, James Moriarty never really cared about sex. _Challenge_  on the other hand was the only thing that really satisfied him. The few things that were out of reach.  This applied to pretty much _any_ thing, any _living_ thing that would prove worthy.

Altering his behavior to stir things up was only part of his character and this was definitely one of his favorite masks. Especially because of how uncomfortable most people/clients felt about his constant sexual innuendos, so this was the most enjoyable strategy.

 The problem was that even knowing this, Sebastian developed a crush for him anyway and Jim knew he had the sniper wrapped around his finger, even if nothing really intimate happened between them before until yesterday.

 

“How are we going to play this?”- Jim’s voice was barely audible to himself. He frowned when he suddenly felt Sebastian’s hands around his waist.

-“Good…”- The taller man said as trailed kisses on Jim’s neck- “morning”

Moriarty stiffened under the other man’s embrace. -“What do you think you’re doing, basher?”- His voice was soft but dangerously sharp. Sebastian stopped in his tracks.

The way he eyed Jim made him chuckle briefly.

-“You’re upset. What’s wrong?”

-“Upset”- Jim repeated as he moved away from Sebastian’s reach. -“No. Not upset”

-“Then what is it?”

He looked at him. The expression on the sniper’s face was one to cherish. He was probably wondering what he did wrong. “Pitiful”- Jim thought.

When Jim didn’t answer, the other man took a few steps closer, looking at the floor.

 -“I’ve upset you”- he sighed “Was I… was I bad last night?”- Sebastian asked shyly

Jim’s lips formed a cruel smile. –“Any reason why would you think that?

-“I don’t know. It’s just that you’re acting so cold right now”- Sebastian replied, his voice breaking, still avoiding his intense gaze. Jim laughed, loudly.

-“What? Wait. Don’t tell me you were expecting to cuddle. I’m surprised! I never knew the toughest man in London was such a romantic! Tell me Sebastian, do you want to hold hands now?”- Jim mocked the taller man who seemed utterly hurt by his words. Jim knew this had to be done now.  

Sebastian backed off and sat on the bed, covering himself with a pillow. Jim continued

-“Look, we’re leaving in a few days and this might be the last vacations we take in a while, so I highly suggest you get over this.”- His eyes turned hard

-“This? What’s this, Jim?!”- Sebastian snapped. –“ _Please_ fucking explain it to me. First, you made me believe you were death for almost a year and a half-”

-“Ugh. Just let that go already”- Jim rolled his eyes. –“Besides, I thought you knew what this was, Sebastian. You wanted something from me and I gave it to you. It's time you consider the transaction completed”

The sniper’s expression fell. –“So, this was nothing but business?”- The pain on the sniper's face was making Jim both delighted and disgusted

Oh, so you do get it”- Jim’s eyes widened, his smile stretching over his teeth in that Cheshire cat grin -“Atta boy!”

He placed a hand under his chin. -"You know, I never told you before, but sometimes you seriously remind me of one slow learner I used to teach. Of course the stupid bastard only paid attention to the girls in class. You see, I'll never get why people think so much about sex. It's so... _mundane_. The need for it only makes everyone even more _ordinary_. But _you_ know that. You’re one of them”- His voice went into a high falsetto during his last sentence and this only made Sebastian’s eyes squint in anger. 

-“Oh, you’re enjoying this, aren’t ya?”- The sniper threw the pillow away and walked toward the Irish man. -“You’re enjoying toying with an _ordinary_ man like me, like them. That’s why you drugged me and brought me here so you could make fun of me!”- In a split second, Sebastian pushed Jim against the wall before he could react -"Tell me, are you having fun, boss?”- His deep blue eyes piercing Jim's, but his smile remained intact.

Jim was indeed enjoying this. Even if he was feeling quite uncomfortable with the other man being so close to him now, He really wanted to know what he was going to do next

-"Hmm? No clever comeback this time, huh?- Sebastian pressed himself even harder on Jim as he hardened his grip on him-"pity. I was sort of hoping that you said something so I can start playing too"

Jim studied his face for a moment. -"Do it. Whatever it is you want to do to me, just do it now. "

Sebastian frowned and Jim's expression morphed into an expressionless mask.

-"Otherwise I'll just leave"

The sniper stared for a moment, not sure of what he wanted to do. He just waited for Jim's next move.

"What? Not feeling as confident now?  _Pity_. Just when I thought you were getting interesting. Now, if you're not planning on doing anything, _would you_ let me go?”

The taller man knew there was a threat hidden behind his soft tone, but he didn't care –“Why do you have to be so cruel to me?”-He asked glancing away.

Jim widened his eyes, raising both eyebrows –“Nothing personal, honey. Besides, I’m pretty sure you _love_ it”

Sebastian froze, clearly not knowing what to say. Jim continued

-"We both know that what you really want to know it's if I regret it, but if you don't get off me now, Sebbie dear, _you_ will."- Sebastian relaxed his grip on him but he reluctantly let him go after a moment.

-"Good boy! You know what I think about regret anyway. Now follow me"- The Irish man commanded straightening his suit. Sebastian hesitated a moment but silently complied.

They walked through the vast corridors of the luxurious safe house.

-"I'd ask you how did you get this place, but I guess it doesn't really matter since I know there's nothing you can't get"

-"Well, you're missing a helluva story then, but your loss"

-"Was it long ago?"- Sebastian asked as they both started to go down the spiral staircase. They stopped walking soon once they reached the last room on the first floor.

-"Enough with the small talk. This -" Jim opened the door and continued the sentence in a toneless voice.-"is why we’re here"

They both got inside and Jim turned the lights on. There was a huge map, a whiteboard and several computers.

Jim knew Sebastian was confused, but waited to explain. He opened a closet door, which was full of various kinds of weapons. There were some assault rifles, such as Kalashnikovs and m16s, hand grenades and other guns.

-"Christ, Jim. Do plan on going on a killing spree?"- The sniper asked with some concern on his voice but looking positively amused by the weapons in front of him.

-"We're not killing anyone  _yet_ ”- Jim placed a hand over the sniper's shoulder. "Now, I need to know if you were serious yesterday when you said I have your word, Sebastian"

The blond man frowned at him -"why wouldn't I be? Of course you have my word"

"That's good. I thought you only said it because you wanted to get in my pants "-Jim answered sounding half flirtatious half venomous 

-"That may be true, but you always have my word, Jim, always"- Sebastian turned to face Jim with a serious expression-"And even if you do regret what happened, I don't. But I can't force you to-" 

-"Of course you can't. I'd KILL you if you did"- Jim raised his voice for a moment, but finished the sentence with his usual soft tone. The sudden change in Jim's tone made the sniper shiver.

He cleared his throat. -"I didn’t mean… you know what I really meant”

-“I do. I was toying with you. Just don’t get sentimental on me again, it’s pathetic”

 Sebastian didn’t respond, instead he just walked away from him and stared at the whiteboard.

-“So this is the new plan?”- He changed the subject.

-“ _Plans_. I assure you we’re going to have lots of fun”- Jim gave him a devilish smile

-“You seriously took your time planning this”- The sniper said studying the information on the whiteboard.

-“This is only part one. Don’t want to spoil the fun for you. Now…”- Jim paused for a moment and sat, taking his shoes off. Then, he silently commanded Sebastian to take the chair in front of him -“There are some issues we need to discuss. _Conditions_ if you will”- He continued.

Sebastian sat –“Conditions?”

-“Yes. Consider this a “Give and take” kind of agreement.”- He finger quoted, having Sebastian’s full attention now.

-“Alright. What’s the first one?”

-“You can kill whoever you want, but you don’t kill any of the persons on this list”- Jim handed him an envelope.-“You’ll read that later”

The sniper hesitated for a moment –“Alright. I can’t imagine who the first name on the list is”- He spat bitterly

-“Thaaat takes us to the second condition. _You_ stop _that.”_

-“What do you mean _that_?”

-“Whatever it is you intend me, _us_ to be. I’m your boss, Sebastian.”

-“I know. You kept bossing me around last night”- The blond man gave him a mischievous smirk

-“And _again_ , you loved it. Now I’m just warning you. What happened last night might not repeat again, so stop trying so hard”

-“ _Might_?”- Sebastian tilted his head, keeping the smile

-“Number three and I’m asking again for the last time-”

-“Dammit, Jim. I already told you a hundred times! But to be honest, I’m not so sure if this is a fair deal. Would it kill you to treat me better? It’s not like I just want you for sex anyway and you fucking know it, but if I’m such a nuisance to you I better just leave”

Jim stared at him in silence. Moments later he stretched a leg over the man in front of him.

“Number three” Moriarty ignored him and slowly led his foot over Sebastian’s inner tight.

The sniper gasped –“What’s number three?”

Jim smiled again. This time he placed his foot on his crotch. “I’ll tell you how I did it. How I faked my death, but after I do it, you agree to do whatever I say. It’s not just your word, is part of the deal”

-“But whaa-”- Sebastian was struggling to focus. He was starting to feel too distracted by Jim’s foot. –“What if I don’t agree? I still don’t know to what-”

-“You don’t know. That’s the beauty of it.”- Jim’s eyes were sparkling now and Sebastian felt weaker and weaker.-“You gotta admit is sexier this way”- He started to move his foot and circular motion  

-“Stop it. I know what you’re doing, Jim”- Sebastian’s voice was barely a whisper.

-“You want me to stop? Because I can see at least one of you two doesn’t want me to”- Jim stood up piercing Sebastian’s blue eyes. –“I said Last night _might_ not happen again. You never know. But if you leave, that will no longer be a possibility”

Sebastian bit his lip. Jim knew he had him right where he wanted him now.

He composed himself. -“I’m listening”

-“Okay, just remember _no backsies_ ”- His voice went into that high falsetto

“Just tell me already, from the beginning”

Jim sighed dramatically –“Alright. Here we go”

 

To be continued

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know when I'm uploading next chapter so keep on checking the series! (I'm planning on updating "Every Game You Play" in the next days)


End file.
